1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device, and more particularly, to a switch device for driving a motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of switch devices have been manufactured for various purposes, and switch devices for driving a motor of an antenna ascending and descending device or a power window for a vehicle are generally configured as disclosed in JP-UM-B-6-2180. FIG. 5 is a front view showing the construction of a switch device according to the related art.
The switch device shown in FIG. 5 mainly includes a lower case provided with terminals 102a and 102b electrically connected to an external device, a movable segment 104 swingably contained in the lower case 101, a segment operating body 105 for operating the movable segment 104, an upper case 103 that is detachably assembled with the lower case 101 and has an opening into which the segment operating body 105 is inserted, and an operation knob 106 that is integrated with the segment operating body 105 and covers the opening of the upper case 103. In the switch device, when the operation knob 106 moves in an arrow direction, the segment operating body 105 moves in the arrow direction. At this time, a leading end 105a of the segment operating body 105 slides on the movable segment 104 according to the movement, thereby a contact 104a is electrically connected to the terminal 102a, or another contact 104b is electrically connected to the terminal 102b (see JP-UM-B-6-2180)
In the switch device according to the related art shown in FIG. 5, a standing wall 103a is formed along the edge of the opening of the upper case 103 and a skirt part 106a is provided on a part of the operation knob 106 brought into contact with the upper case 103 so as to cover the standing wall 103a. The skirt part 106a prevents extraneous materials such as dust from being introduced through a gap 107 between the standing wall 103a of the upper case 103 and the segment operating body 105. However, in the switch device shown in FIG. 5, the skirt part 106a is required to extend to the outside of the standing wall 103a even though the segment operating body 105 is in a neutral state (the segment operating body 105 is not tilted) in order to cover the standing wall 103a even when the segment operating body 105 is tilted with a rotation center Y. Therefore, it is difficult to reduce the size of the switch device because of the extending portion.